


the idea of growing old

by ok_thanks



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, also valentine's day, boys being dumb but cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:48:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ok_thanks/pseuds/ok_thanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t mean for it to be a thing. Except then it kind of is. Sometimes it happens when Alex has him pinned somewhere, breathless and a little stupid, other times they’ll be running drills at practice or watching TV and Brendan’s chest just <em>bursts</em>. And, okay- whatever. Maybe he’s in love with Alex, but it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful im sorry in advance.  
> the title's from the idea of growing old by the features and it's great check that out!  
> it's set in various times from the start of the 2013 season to now.

He doesn’t mean for it to be a _thing_. Except then it kind of is. Sometimes it happens when Alex has him pinned somewhere, breathless and a little stupid, other times they’ll just be running drills at practice or watching tv and Brendan’s chest just _bursts_. And, okay- whatever. Maybe he’s in love with Alex, but it doesn’t have to be a big deal. Right?

The first time Brendan thinks about it shouldn’t count probably. It’s only the fourth game of the season but he’s feeling good, heady with excitement. Alex had just come off the bench and set him up what he’ll call, “the most beautiful pass in the whole world! can you believe him?” later, a little tipsy from the crappy beer and adrenaline pumping through his blood. And it was beautiful, to Brendan at least. His first NHL goal, assisted by Alex.  


“Wasn’t it great!” He’s babbling again, too proud probably, but he’s earned it. Brendan worked forever to get here and he’s going to let himself enjoy it in the wedge of some Montreal club’s booth, packed in next to Alex.  


“All you,” Alex chimes in. His voice sounds heavier and maybe someone snuck him a beer or two. Brendan doesn’t think about it too much because before he knows it PK is herding them out of the bar and into his car.  


“I’m taking you to Chucky’s house, but you’re both going to be really quiet so Anna doesn’t maime me for this, okay?” PK says when the car starts and Alex slides in his seat a little, loose and easy from the excitement. Brendan giggles softly. “That would be funny, though. Can that happen?”  


“No,” Pk nods firmly, but his lips still quirk up when he looks in the mirror at them.  
They make it inside and to his room with minimal difficulty, Alex clearly proving to be more sober and capable of rational thinking.  


“I don’t have any clothes to sleep in,” Brendan whines in an attempt to keep his voice down.  


“Just take a shirt from the drawer, man.” Brendan mocks offense at Alex’s bluntness, hunting through T-shirts. “Jesus christ, you score one NHL goal and you go and get a big head. Should have figured.” Brendan laughs and falls into Alex’s bed, struggling to pull his shirt- or Alex’s for that matter- over his head. “You were supposed to take the guest room.”  


“Too far,” Brendan huffs and Alex kicks his foot, but he’s smiling when their eyes meet. “okay, whatever Mr. First NHL Goal.”  


“Whatever,” Brendan says trying to mimic his accent. Alex kicks him again and Brendan can’t stop smiling. He really really loves Montreal. And he really really loves playing with Alex, he thinks too.

 

Alex spends the first few weeks of the 2014 offseason outside of Montreal, traveling with his family to simmer down and lick his wounds. Brendan stays behind and fills his days with workouts and a whole lot of nothing. He’s not sulking per say, except that he kind of is. And Ok - maybe he accidentally blows PK and Carey off a time or three, but it’s no big deal. One of the times wasn’t even on purpose. Brendan had just gotten really absorbed in a Cutthroat Kitchen marathon the night before and slept through their breakfast plans.  


In short: Brendan was NOT sulking, and definitely not lonely without Alex’s terrible jokes and serious looks. Brendan, in an attempt to keep chill, had restrained himself from talking to Alex a lot. He didn’t want it to be _weird_. Alex probably didn’t even miss him and Brendan did not want to come off as clingy. It’s a stupid plan really when Brendan thinks about it. He decides he should stop being stupid and text Alex. Now that’s a good plan, he thinks. It’s such a good plan that Alex has already beaten him to it, Brendan’s phone illuminated by the text notification.  


**alex** : someone told me youre being weird and moody  
**brendan** : i am fucking not who told u that. theyr a LIAR!  
**alex** : haha, PK. but really?  
**brendan** : when do u get home?  
Brendan deserves an A+ in avoidance.  
**alex** : just landed. see you tomorrow?  
**brendan** : maybe? i might be busy.  
**alex** : :(  


_Yea_ , Brendan thinks, _me too_. He doesn’t think more about it and accidentally falls asleep on the couch while MLB highlights fill up his empty apartment. When he wakes up it’s still dark outside and someone’s hitting his buzzer, like a million times per second.  


“What, fuck.” Brendan mumbles when he opens the door.  


“Thought you _died_ or something, oh my god.” Alex says and Brendan has to blink because, Alex?  


“You’re here?” Is all he manages as he takes it all in. Alex is outside his door, bags in hand, looking tired, but happy. Alex huffs out a laugh and nods past Brendan’s shoulder. 

“You going to invite me in or should I leave?”  


“No, no, come inside. Don’t be dumb.”  


“ _You_ don’t be dumb. Stop being weird and avoiding everyone.” Alex is setting his bags down and Brendan feels at a loss. Alex is right. “C’mon it’s late why aren’t you in bed?”  


“I was sleeping! Until some asshole started playing Stairway to Heaven through my doorbell.”  


“I have no air conditioning in my house! And you were being weird. so I’m here. Two birds, one stone and all.” Alex defends, following Brendan into his hallway and yawning despite his serious tone.  


“Hey c’mon. Sleep now, talk later.” Brendan says, trying to take the reigns as the responsible one here. It’s a failing effort.  


“Yea,” Alex agrees and surpasses the guestroom for Brendan’s bed.  


They don’t talk again until they’re secure under the covers, Alex’s breathing lulling Brendan back to sleep. “You’re okay though right? You don’t have to say yes always if you aren’t. It’s okay to be sad and feel those things. I get it.”  


“I thought you were supposed to be the dark and twisty one of us.” He jokes. And God, Brendan doesn’t know what to do with a sleepy, thoughtful Alex, but it is really doing things to him. he pauses and considers, “Better now,” Brendan replies and he really means it. Alex makes a thoughtful noise and their feet tangle together a little bit under the covers. “Don’t worry about me.”  


“Not worried,” Alex says, voice softening with sleep. “Just care, is all.”  


Something blooms in Brendan’s chest at that. It’s a bright, warm feeling that reaches all the way down to his toes where his feet and tangled with Alex’s. _Love_ , Brendan thinks distinctly. He feels loved.

-

The first time they kiss is in a Detroit hotel room, loose and easy after celebrating a win. Alex was wearing a tacky christmas tie at some point and there were definitely little mistletoes on it, Brendan thinks. It was easy to chirp Alex for, little remarks about who he was trying to woo. After Brendan’s third beer and fifth time repeating the joke Alex sighed and kissed him against the hotel room door in reply. Brendan _really_ likes that tie, he decides.  


“Hey,” Brendan say, pulling away from the kiss. “Where’d you get that tie?”  


“Prusty gave me it.” Alex says. His lips and red from kissing and something in Brendan’s head screams _Want_.  


“You should wear it like, all the time. Definitely. I like its results.”  


Alex laughs, loud and giggly at that. His eyes crinkle a bit at the edges and Brendan likes him so fucking much it’s ridiculous. He likes the way Alex kisses him, hot and demanding. He likes the little sounds he makes, all soft gasps and easy rolls of his hips against Brendan’s. Most of all he likes the sight of Alex, pliant and breathless above him as Brendan goes to his knees right there in entry way of their hotel room. He’s a little scared of how much he likes it, the words tipping so close to _love_ when he thinks about it.

-

It’s not anything big after that. They fuck a lot and usually Brendan pretends he doesn’t want to curl up on Alex’s chest and hold his hand afterwards. Sometimes he’s weak and gives in to his own desires and lets himself fall asleep with Alex. His heart thumps deafeningly with a _want_ that Brendan swallow down to protect himself. He doesn’t let himself think about how much he likes all of this, how much he likes Alex. Feelings happen and eventually Alex will move on, Brendan can adapt. He’ll be okay.

-

At the end of the 2015 season Alex decides he wants to move. “Anna’s always with her boyfriend and Mom’s busy. It just makes sense.” He says, shrugging next to Brendan on the plane.  


“Gonna be weird on your own, probably.” Brendan notes, focusing back in on his game.  


“Yea, maybe.” Alex answers, his voice sounding unsure. Brendan doesn’t push it.

A few days later they’re in Tampa to play the Lightning and Brendan is pumped. “You wanna do something, man. I want to do something. Maybe we can go to Ybor city. Ooooh,” Brendan hums, flipping through the tourism guide provided by the hotel.  


“What, the cigar place?” Alex says, eyes still focused on his iPad.  


“You’re not even listening!” Brendan sighs, overly dramatic, and sits down next to Alex. “Whatchya doing?” He says making grabby hands at Alex.  


“What do you think of these?” Alex asks, shoving his iPad at him, “Too big, too nice? Maybe not enough closet space? I don’t know.”  


Alex has around 30 different apartment listings pulled up on his screen. “You were serious about that?” Alex nods silently and Brendan sorts through the tabs. He closes out of ones that look over priced, too far from the rink (and Brendan’s apartment - but no one has to know), or just too weird and unlike Alex. “I like these.” He hums, showing Alex his selection.  


“‘Kay. I’m going to tour some of them when we’re home. Come with me?” Alex looks strained, like the question was difficult to aks and Brendan places a quick kiss to his cheek.  


“Of course.” Brendan assures and Alex visibly relaxes at that.  


In the end they do go out with PK and Carey tagging along to see Ybor City in all of its glory. They visit small shops and Carey buys about forty books on Florida state history to read on their next road trips. Brendan buys a tacky Florida NBA teams shot glass set that he saves as a housewarming gift for Alex’s future apartment. PK only chirps him a little for it.

-

The season ends too soon and Brendan and Alex separate accordingly, sending each other off to various cities across the continent. Brendan spends time with his family, visits Nate, and watches baseball in his free time. He also misses Alex, but that’s for him to know and keep to himself.

Brendan goes to visit in July, Fourth of July weekend to be exact - not that it matters though since Brendan’s Canadian and Alex has spent more time out of America than in it. Alex is excited none the less and tells Brendan all about his plans for them on the drive back from the airport. Brendan is trying to pay attention, but the flight down sucked and Alex’s new, huge biceps are a little distracting.  


“You’re not even listening, are you?”  


“I’m enjoying the view.” Brendan tells him and Alex snorts. “What, I am! You totally spent all summer bulking up and now that I’m here I can’t appreciate it? that’s cruel, Alex. You are a cruel, cruel- “ not boyfriend, Brendan thinks, “person.” He substitutes and swallows down his nerves.  


“You sound pretty brave for someone who isn’t going to get laid later.” Alex smiles, pleased with himself. That asshole.  


“You are a really terrible liar. Has anyone ever told you that? It’s sad almost.” 

Alex’s plans include a beach party that one of Anna’s friends is throwing and an obnoxious amount of red, white, and blue. Anna takes pictures of the two of them holding sparklers and making heart eyes at each other and then spends the rest of the night teasing Alex over it( Brendan definitely does not make it his phone wallpaper later on). The party itself is alright. Alex and Brendan don’t know enough people to relax comfortably and they mostly end up talking between themselves the whole night. Not that Brendan is complaining with the way Alex is focused on him, occasionally giving him these _looks_ , and Brendan really wants Alex to take him home - like right now.  


“Wanna go home?” Alex asks, mouth hot on his neck. Brendan nods yes and lets Alex take his hand and guide them through the streets of Miami.  
The view is really ridiculously nice when they get up to the room. The beach is pretty, sure - Brendan thinks - but it’s nothing compared to Alex, desperate and breathless as he kisses Brendan.  


“Why didn’t you come visit sooner, Jesus.” He’s panting a bit and Brendan is losing his mind.  


“Ah, ah. You could have invited me. You need to communicate, Alex. Shit.” Brendan moans, trying to get more friction between them.  


“Communication?” Alex raises and eyebrow and Brendan nods below him, moving to roll his hips. “I can do that.” Alex says and then proceeds to whisper some very life changing things in his ear. Brendan’s panting and pushing back into Alex’s grip. Alex is babbling, telling Brendan how pretty he looks like this, how much Alex has thought about him since they last saw each other. Brendan moans gratifyingly and pushes his hips back to meet Alex’s - and there’s fucking fireworks going off outside the window as Alex fucks him, steady and deliberant. His hair, longer now than before, is sweaty and sticking to his forehead a little. His chain with its fucking cross is hanging off his chest between their bodies and Alex looks heavenly like this - focused and so so hot.  


“Fuck, AlexAlexAlex,” Brendan tries communicating before coming all over himself. Alex is looking at him like he hung the goddamn world when he comes and Brendan is losing his mind a little bit. “Shit,” He says weakly.

 

“I think i’m gonna buy the third one.” Alex mumbles into Brendan’s chest afterwards.  


“What?” Brendan asks because Alex just fucked him out of coherency and there’s no way he can hold a conversation right now.  


“The third apartment we looked at. You know, the one with the staircase.” Alex makes a weird motion with his hand to indicate a spiral and Brendan nods. “You liked it right?” Alex adds, a tone of concern heavy on his tongue.  


“Yea, it’s nice. Big windows.” Brendan supplies, regaining his senses. “It’ll be nice to see the snow from there.”  


“Thinking of snow already, huh?” Alex quips and Brendan kicks him lightly. More fireworks start to go off and Brendan kisses Alex again, slow and thorough - feeling brave in the afterglow.

-

The start of the season is Awesome. Alex scores the game winner in the home opener and they celebrate in his new apartment with his new shot glasses. Brendan is totally the best kind-of-sort-of-not-boyfriend ever, he decides.  


“You have to use the Orlando one, here.” Alex pushes the glass towards him.  


“What’s in this?”  


“Prusty’s housewarming gift, I think.” Alex shrugs and downs the shot.  


“Jesus,” Brendan snorts and drinks his too.  


They don’t get too drunk, but loose enough for Brendan to lose his care and leave hickies down Alex’s chest. “I didn’t realize when you went away this summer you were going to become a werewolf.” Brendan teases.  


“Oh my god, stop talking.” Alex moans and Brendan listens. He’s kissing his way down Alex’s neck when he gasps. "Youshouldfuckme,”  


Brendan stops and looks at Alex, eyebrows cocked up questioningly. Alex is flushed and looks nervous. “Is that what you want?” Brendan asks in a soft voice and Alex nods. “Please,” And ok - Brendan doesn’t need to be asked twice.  


Brendan’s thought about this offhandedly, but actually having Alex underneath him, making the best sounds Brendan has ever heard, is something else. Alex’s chain is sliding against his chest and it stirs something deep in Brendan’s chest. When he places his hand over it, Alex looks him in the eyes. And Jesus Christ, Brendan is frozen here in this moment where he’s fucking Alex, his hand over Alex’s heart with Alex giving him this _look_ \- and his breath gets knocked out of him so fast. _“I love you” \_ he wants to say. He feels it so strongly and then he’s hitching Alex’s hips up slightly and Alex gasps sharp, sudden, and so, so beautiful.  


Brendan is really, really fucked.

-

The Winter Classic - Brendan decides - is fucking awesome. Everyone is playing better than they have in weeks and Brendan’s heady with the feeling. PK shows up in a ridiculous suit that makes everyone hoot and holler at him and he eats it up. Carey is back too, still injured but it eases something Brendan’s chest to have him there. He doesn’t think he’s alone in that with the way PK and Alex have been dragging him around the arena like kids on christmas morning to point out various sights.  


The game is also fucking awesome and they crush Boston 5-1. Brendan gets a goal and an assist and he flies across the ice to hug Patches at the end of it. “Fuck!” he yells, pulling Alex in too, and continuing his stream of excitement.

Once all the interviews and media adventures wrap up Brendan finds Alex sitting quietly outside his hotel room. His heart was already doing all kind of things and the sight of Alex; soft, sweet, and waiting was not helping.  


“Hey,” Brendan breathes once they're inside and everything falls back into place. “Hey,” Alex agrees against his lips and Brendan sighs, a little needy.  


“You’re here.”  


“Came to congratulate the star. You seen him anywhere?” Alex teases, but there’s no heat to it when Brendan looks into his eyes, warm and inviting.  


“Ha ha, I can go if you that’s what you really what.” Alex makes an impatient sound at that, his hands finding their way hips and crowding himself into Brendan’s space.  


“Do _not_ do that.” Alex mumbles before shutting him up.  


The game, Brendan knows, was one of the best things ever in the world. After coming back from his injury and playing in the Winter Classic, scoring a goal, and making first star. But this; Alex situated in his lap, rolling his hips down slowly, just on the edge of teasing, and beaming at Brendan like he’s the best goddamn thing in the world. This is better. This is everything.  


Alex starts to move more, hips rolling in a fluid motion until he’s gasping a little on every thrust. Brendan’s brain stops working for a second, lost on every thought that isn't distinctively _Alex_ and _WantWantWant_. And shit, Brendan needs to look away before he does something stupid, like confess his undying love for Alex in a Massachusetts hotel room. The task gets increasingly more difficult between Alex moaning his name and way he looks riding Brendan within an inch of his life because _Jesus_. Brendan is a weak, weak man when faced with a pliant, flushed Alex Galchenyuk in his bed.  


They lay in bed after, Alex’s head resting on Brendan’s chest, fingers carding through his hair. “Missed this,” Alex mumbles into his shoulder.  


“What, winning?” Brendan jokes and he knows it’s a low blow.  


“ _You_.” He answers, voice sweet like syrup, accent thick and prominent.  


Brendan bites his tongue. _I love you_ , he thinks. He places a kiss to Alex’s forehead in reply instead. It’s the closest they’ve come to talking about feelings and he’ll take it.

-

Brendan spends the last night of the All Star break on Alex’s couch, trading lazy kisses and dopey smiles. They’re both too tired to do anything else besides make out and watch bad reruns, but it’s one of Brendan’s favorite things. Most things with Alex are his favorite things, he’s realizing recently.  


“I can’t believe you bought this big ass apartment for just yourself.” Brendan says some time later, his fingers tangled in Alex’s hair.  


“You don’t like it?” Alex’s brow is furrowed and he’s wearing a slight frown.  


“No just, it’s so big, dude. Kind of empty.”  


“Hm,” Alex huffs, still sitting on the couch.  


“What? You’re getting all dark and twisty on me. What’s wrong?” Brendan questions and Alex sighs again.  


“I thought you liked it is all. You were so excited when we toured it.” Alex shrugs helplessly and Brendan is confused.  


“I do like it, Alex. Why are you getting all worked up. I wanted you to like it. It’s your apartment, you know?”  


“I bought it for you.” Alex shouts, the frustration pouring out of him.. And - What?  


“What?” Brendan repeats, and people in Singapore can probably hear how loud his heart’s beating.  


“I bought this apartment for us, dumbass! Because I love you! Why do you think I had you come to all the tours and get your opinion on closet sizes and backsplashes? I can’t even cook, why would I care about the backsplash. I just wanted a home. With you. And i want, you know - this. I want us, but it’s okay if I was wrong to assume-” Brendan doesn’t let him finish, dragging him in for a kiss.  


“Holy shit, Alex.” Brendan says and then repeats it in his head a few more times.  


“You?” He asks hopeful, and earnest, and so entirely everything Brendan wants, the good, the bad, the in between - all of it.  


“I love you.” Brendan says and it’s a rush. After thinking it for so long and _finally_ saying it Brendan feels overcome. “I love you, Alex. I really, really love you. And I love this dumb apartment and all of it.”  


“All of it?” Alex asks and God. Brendan loves him and he wants this so much, he probably always has. but now he can have it, and that’s something else entirely.  


“Whatever you want, probably. All of it. I love you.” And Alex’s face is doing so many things. He looks vulnerable, honest and open with his feelings. And, fuck, Brendan loves him.  


“Yea, you do.” Alex muses, gentle and that stupid grin on his face is doing things to Brendan. Really sappy, Nicholas Sparks film esque things.

 

When Brendan wakes up the next morning the sun is shining into Alex’s bedroom. _Our_ bedroom, Brendan thinks- correcting himself. Because this is _his_ apartment that he lives in with Alex, who is definitely his Boyfriend - proper capitalization required. Brendan’s glad he can’t see him face right now, but he can feel how his face hurts from smiling so much.  


“More sleep,” Alex mumbles, mouth moving slowly on the back of his neck.  


“We should move my stuff in today.” Brendan hums, eyes closing already. Alex is warm and sturdy behind him, his presence making Brendan feel safe and loved, so so loved. 

Alex makes a happy sound at his words and tightens his arm around Brendan’s waist in reply.  


He likes this - waking up beside Alex, having him soft and easy in the morning light. He’s wanted this for so long and now that he has it, it’s Everything. It’s better than any medal, any draft number, any cup. Alex is here and loves Brendan just as much as he loves him. He’s here and he’s stubborn and a little rude at times, but he’s here. He’s caring and understanding, always listening to whatever Brendan will go on about, willing to push Brendan further, help him be better. Brendan wants to come home with Alex after long road games to _their_ apartment and fall into bed, no matter the outcome of their games. He wants all of it. He wants matching rings, cup or no cup. He wants to watch them both succeed, watch them grow together.

When Alex wakes up later Brendan’s in the shower, the soft thud of the water waving over the apartment. His stomach swoops when Brendan emerges with a towel around his waist, looking soft and giddy. He gets dressed slowly, pulling on boxers and another one of Alex’s shirts. Alex whistles appreciatively and Brendan rolls his eyes.  


“Hey, look at that.” Alex says, pointing to the windows.  


“Some nice windows you’ve got.” They are really nice windows, Brendan wasn’t lying that one time. Alex makes a frustrated little sound and comes up behind Brendan to wrap his arms around him. “It’s snowing,”  


Brendan hadn’t noticed until then, but it is. The city looks quiet and serene under the thin white blanket. “Wow,” Brendan says and his heart is beating so hard his ribs might burst any second. Alex murmurs in agreement and places a kiss to the back of his head. “Nice shirt.”  


He hadn’t done it on purpose, the white GALCHENYUK 27 on the back of his shirt, but judging by the intense, wanting look Alex was giving him, it didn’t hurt. “Guess it means I’m yours or something.” Brendan says turning around. Alex’s hands cup his face and he kisses Brendan slowly and with a confidence that’s new. “Guess so.”


	2. anyone else (but you)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He doesn’t mean to freak out about this. Brendan can totally boyfriend this shit up, he’s cool and calm and very composed. And maybe a little frantic as the weekend approaches, but no one has to know.  
> AKA Brendan is dumb, but is actually okay at buying gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is terrible and corny i hope you enjoy

He doesn’t mean to freak out about this. Brendan can totally boyfriend this shit up, he’s cool and calm and very composed. And maybe a little frantic as the weekend approaches, but no one has to know. 

“I don’t understand why it’s such a big deal now.” Nate shrugs from across the table. Brendan maybe called an emergency brainstorming lunch. Only maybe. “You were fucking last year on Valentine's day and it didn’t make a difference.” 

PK hums in agreement and Carey nods. Assholes. “But now we’re _dating!_ ” Brendan stresses and the three of them roll their eyes. 

“You were dating last year too. The only difference is you were both too stubborn to admit then.” 

“Or dumb.” Carey notes and Brendan pouts in response. 

“But he bought me an apartment, a fucking apartment! How do I top that?” 

“Okay, first of all, asshole: You don’t.” Nate begins and Carey snorts. “Second of all, he’s your best friend. You really can’t think of anything he wants?” 

“No! That’s why you’re all here, to give me ideas.” 

“Set him up for a goal.” Is Nate’s initial idea. Not soon after the flood gates open. 

“Take him to a movie.” Carey suggests. “And make him dinner.” 

“Nice, Pricey.” PK agrees. “Although, it _is_ Gally, so I don’t know about the cooking aspect.” 

“Get him chocolates,” Nate supplies, “And blow him or something. That’s romantic as shit.” 

“No, no, no. Two words: customized cufflinks.” Nate’s brows furrow and PK looks unimpressed. “You can get some cute sayings engraved on them and bam! That’s romantic.” 

“Learn some russian.” 

“I would pay to see that.” Nate and Carey branch off into a discussion about Brendan’s past (and failed) attempts to speak russian. 

“Alriiiiiight,” Brendan huffs, sounding only partially like a petulant child. “I need like amazing, solid ideas.” 

“Well, what did you do last year?” Carey asks thoughtfully. 

“Ummmmm,” Brendan stalls. 

“Really?” Nate asks incredulously. 

“Physical gifts aren’t what matter.” Brendan tries to defend. 

“Not even for his birthday? Weak, man.” PK tsks. 

Brendan did get Alex a 21st birthday gift, thank you very much. Buying Alex shots and letting him fuck him within an inch of his life counts, right? Brendan vocalizes this thought. Pricey does not approve. “Do your best, Brendan. We all know you care. Just because it’s not the large, flashy apartment of his dream doesn’t mean it’s a bad gift. We all don’t have that Galchenyuk flair.” 

Brendan really loves Carey sometimes. 

Brendan tries to scope out ideas. Alex has a lot of stuff and a 7 figure contract so it’s not exactly easy to buy for him. PK, mostly out of frustration, texted him suggesting “just ask him, gally” and ok, Brendan can do that. 

They’re in bed one morning, _their_ bed in _their_ apartment which is Brendan’s favorite thing ever. It’s probably Alex’s too depending on the dopey smile he’s always wearing when they’re together. 

“So, Mr. Birthday Boy,” Brendan murmurs, his finger stretching to fit between Alex’s. “What do you want for you birthday, got any requests? Another apartment? A bruins jersey? hmm, maybe a pony?” 

“Shut up, you’re not funny.” Alex groans, but his smile is sugary and infectious. 

“C’mon i’m serious, lay it on me.” Alex snorts from where he’s lying under Brendan’s bulk. 

“Okay, poor wording, but spill.” 

“I’ve already got everything I want.” Alex tells him simply, looking earnest and bashful and beautiful. “shut _up,_ ” Brendan groans. “You’re so corny, Alex.” 

“You seem to like it just fine.” 

“Yea, no take backs either.” Brendan assures and steals a quick kiss. 

“I’m serious, okay. I’ve got enough already. A win on friday wouldn’t hurt though.” He blushes a little and Brendan kisses him again, slow and sweet until everything else fades away. 

\- 

As the schedule ends up working out, the team is on a road trip for Alex’s birthday and Valentine’s day. “Bettman is trying to kill my game, man. I swear.” He tells Nate, frantically trying to finish Alex’s gifts. 

“Does he actually make the schedules though? Seems like too much work for him.” Nate contemplates, finishing off his beer. “Watch that corner, you’re gonna crinkle it.” 

“Shit, thanks.” Brendan mumbles and tapes down the edge of a photo. “There what do you think? How bad is it on a scale of Pricey to Therrien on gift giving excellence?” 

Nate flips through the book for a few silent moments and makes a pleased sound. “It’s pretty cute, Gally.” 

“Think he’ll like it?” Brendan shifts nervously. 

“He looks at you like you hang the stars. You could give him a flaming piece of trash and he would still probably look at you like that.” 

“Huh,” 

“Think that’s called love, Brendan.” Nate snorts. 

“Like you know anything about love. Gross, here give it back i gotta wrap it.” Brendan makes grabby hands and Nate uses his height advantage unfairly. They only break a lamp or two wrestling, but it’s Nate’s apartment so it’s his problem. 

The only downside of living with Alex is that Brendan has about zero available hiding places. 

“What’s that?” Alex says, eyes narrowing questionly when Brendan walks in. 

“A gift.” Brendan tries for casual. It doesn’t work well. 

“For me?” 

“No, my other boyfriend. His birthday is Friday so i was just doing some shopping. Got any suggestions on what else I should get him, though?” Brendan steps closer, putting the gift out of the way so he can crowd Alex against the counter. 

“hmm, heard he likes kisses. Lots of them.” Alex says in a challenging voice, soft and easy. Brendan complies to his wishes, as he usually does. 

“We have dinner plans.” Alex mumbles when they pull away, a little breathless and reluctant. 

“Better be quick then. Or wait till after” Brendan jokes and Alex nearly _whines_. “Or both.” He says mostly to tease, but Alex’s cheek fill with color. “You’re so easy.” 

“ _Shut up_ , it’s my birthday.” 

“Not yet,” Brendan says between kisses. 

“ _Almost_ ,” Alex reminds. They get showered and dressed fairly easily, Brendan getting in along Alex with the excuse of “Two birds one stone, it’ll be faster if we share.” and then slides to his knees in the shower. Romantic as shit. 

Afterward they go to dinner with Alex’s family. In theory, it shouldn’t be a big deal considering how often Brendan was at their house during the first few seasons, but it is. He spends the whole drive over fidgeting and tapping his fingers against the dashboard until Alex sighs and pulls their hands together. “Hey quit it, they already love you, you know. You don’t have to impress them now that we live together. You already did that like four years ago.” He meets Brendan’s eyes for a second and they’re warm and inviting, trying to express how serious he’s being. 

“You’re so sappy, like all the time.” Brendan teases, but squeezes Alex’s hand. “I love you.” 

“Duh.” 

Dinner goes better than Brendan predicted, although most of his worries were focused on Anna threatening him over destroying Alex’s innocence or something, so that’s not saying much. When they arrive Alex’s mom whispers something to him in russian that makes his cheeks pink and elicits an embarrassed “mommmmm” out of Alex. Dinner is fun and easy, Brendan teams up with Anna to recall stories about Alex’s inadequacy in adulthood. 

“You’re all so mean, I need nicer friends. Nail would never do this to me.” Alex mourns. 

“Nail is so much worse than I am, don’t front.” Anna retorts. “He definitely has some good dirt though, we should call him!” Brendan whoops “YES!” at the same time Alex lets out a pitiful “nooooo,” and puts his head in his hands. His mom justs looks on with a pleased smile, Alex is doomed. 

Anna made a cake with blue icing and red sugar hearts and candles that sparkle while lit. Brendan sneaks a photo of Alex, illuminated by the candles, with a small grin and big dimples. He sets it as his phone wallpaper later, Anna leering at him the whole time. 

The night winds on with everyone resting on the couches, a movie flickering on the TV. 

“This was Anna and Alex’s favorite movie when they were kids.” Mrs. Galchenyuk tells Brendan. “They wanted to watch it all the time. Alway nagging me.” 

“He had me watch this a couple years ago on a road trip.” Brendan adds in, his tone polite. 

“Oh did he now?” Anna teases from across the room. 

Alex curls further into Brendan’s side and huffs a little. “It’s a good movie, Anna. You should be quiet and watch it.” 

“It’s too bad we’re on the road this year for his birthday,” Brendan thinks out loud. “I know how much he loves to have family around.” 

“Don’t be silly, Brendan.” Mrs. Galchenyuk hushes, “You’re his family too.” 

Brendan blushes brilliantly at that, his dimples bright and prominent on his cheeks as he stammers out a reply. 

“Both of you put those heart eyes away, it’s disgusting.” Anna fake gags. 

When they head out Brendan gets a kiss on the cheek from Alex’s mom and a firm handshake from his dad and about 50 invites to future family dinners. Alex beams the whole time, not even deterred by Anna’s jokes. 

“Someone’s happy,” Brendan huffs when Alex pins him against his car, a deep want flashing across his face. Alex kisses him in reply, fast, needy, and a little desperate. “You look really good in this suit. Thought you should know.” Brendan exhibits a huge amount of restraint by waiting to get home before jumping on Alex. 

“Happy birthday, Alex.” Brendan gasps between kisses, the front door slammed shut by his foot in a last ditch effort to be conscientious to their neighbors. 

“Not my birthday yet, remember.” Alex murmurs, leading Brendan towards their bed. 

“Do you want your gift or not?” 

“Does it involve a bed.” Alex muses and Brendan laughs heartily. Brendan turns to retrieve his poorly wrapped present from the table and Alex follows, mouth hot on his neck the whole time. 

“Jesus,” Brendan sighs, and shoves the gift into his boyfriend's hands. “Um, okay so I know it’s not very good, but I hope you like it. I don’t really have the same knack of gift giving that you do.” Alex steals a kiss, chaste and quick, easing the tension out of Brendan slowly. 

“Oh, Brendan.” Alex says softly when he unwraps it. “ _Brendan_ ,” 

“That’s me,” He jokes, but Alex’s focused is glued to the book in his hands. “So I, uh,” He starts, tongue twisted by nerves. “It’s supposed to be a book, a scrapbook type deal. About our life together. It’s kind of dumb.” 

“No it’s-” Alex looks up, eyes soft and possibly a bit watery. “it’s perfect, B.” Alex kisses him again, deep and bursting with love. He pulls away only to tug Brendan to their bedroom. “C’mon i wanna look at it.” 

Brendan, with PK and Carey’s encouragement (and Nate’s light chirping), printed pictures from their first goals, Alex’s hat trick, the playoffs, Brendan getting an A, and 4 years worth of several camera rolls combined. Brendan even went to Walmart and printed them on fancy, glossy photo paper, much to Carey’s delight. The last couple of pages are his favorite; covering the Winter Classic and Alex’s new apartment. The last photo is the two of them, cheeks overrun with dopey smiles holding sparklers together on the fourth of July. Alex looks over it for a long time, finger running down the sides of the pages and making light, happy sounds. “ _Brendan_ ,” his voice is so soft and inviting in the same way Alex’s smile feels like coming home. 

“Happy birthday, Alex. I love you. In case it wasn’t already obvious.” Alex laughs at that and sets the book aside in favor of straddling Brendan. When he cups Brendan’s face in his hands he gasps softly, Brendan’s voice betraying himself. “I love you.” Alex tells him. He tells Brendan again and again, when Brendan kisses down his chest, as Brendan pushes inside him, their hands tangled high above Alex’s head, and when Brendan curls up beside him to sleep. 

Alex’s actual birthday is a Friday and they beast the Sabres in freezing Buffalo. Alex scores two goals, beautiful one timers that make Brendan slam into him, the excitement buzzing through the whole bench as their shift ends. Even with Alex and Sven working their asses off it’s not even and they lose 4-6 to the fucking Sabres on Alex’s birthday. Things suck a bit. 

“Wish we could have won,” Alex laments on the flight to Phoenix, his head tucked into Brendan’s shoulder safe and secure. 

“You were your best,” Brendan tells him seriously. He takes the squeeze Alex gives his hand in reply as agreement and lets Alex list against him until they land. “Hey bud,” He pokes Alex, earning a grumpy pout in return. 

“More sleep,” Brendan’s face does something very embarrassing and soft at Alex’s grumble, slightly distorted by a slide of languages. Max raises his eyebrows in a manner that threatens teasing and Gally flicks him off. “At the hotel. C’mon, up we go.” Brendan encourages and Max has the decency to at least muffle his laughter this time. 

“Looks like the birthday boy crashed.” 

“Only one day into 22.” PK quips up from the row behind them. “You know what they say. If you can’t hang, then there’s the door.” 

“Is there a bed on the other side of the door?” Alex blinks wearily and PK ruffles his bed head until he flat out whines. 

The ride to the hotel is uneventful, spare PK trying to start a happy family corral of Happy Birthday. The effort earned him a very rough moan of “fuckkkkkkkk offfffff,” from a disgruntled Nate. “Always a charmer, Beaulieu! Men, take notes from the master of manners, Mr. Romantic himself.” PK rallies some cheers and the mood settles easy and light for the rest of the ride. 

Alex and Brendan are older now, their roles to the teams are firm, more permanent than when they started as rookies, and are granted their own bedrooms. Brendan frowned when he first found out and compromised by sneaking into Alex’s room as often as possible. 

Armored with their room cards everyone disperses down the hallway, sleepy and sedated from Buffalo's aggression and the cross continental flight. Brendan isn’t exactly surprised when Alex grabs his hands, a light but pleading grip matched with a subtle smile and suggestion. “Hey,” Brendan whispers. 

“Hey,” Alex echos. They settle into Alex’s hotel room in comfortable silence, Brendan taking their bags and unpacking tomorrow’s clothes as Alex mills around the room. 

“Nice view?” Brendan questions, coming up behind Alex. He makes a contemplative sound and turns to face his boyfriend. Brendan wrinkles his nose at the visible height difference and the corners up Alex mouth turn up. “Happy birthday, Alex.” 

“I think it’s past midnight,” He counters. “Even in…” 

“Arizona.” Brendan contributes. 

“Even in Arizona.” Alex settles with. Brendan pulls him into bed, wriggling into the big spoon position much to Alex’s delight. “Too small to be the big spoon. You’re still the little spoon.” 

“Ha ha ha, who knew 22 would bring out your comedic talents.” 

“I’m full of surprises.” Brendan hums a little and shimmies further under the covers, pulling Alex closer to him. “Good day?” 

“It was okay, this kind of funny boy kept tagging along everywhere I went though. He was loud and had bad hair and an inflamed ego.” 

“That’s no way to talk about Nate,” Alex literally snorts at that. 

“I think he was trying to woo me or something.” 

“Or _something_?” Brendan teases. “Do you feel wooed?” 

Alex pretends to mull over the issue. “Maybe if i got some birthday kisses.” 

“You’re so corny,” Brendan kisses him, expressive and open, their feet tangling together beneath the hotel duvet. When they fall asleep Brendan curls into his side, hands locked loosely around each other. 

\- 

Saturday morning is easy; slow, lazy kisses and gentle moans. Saturday is a new day, a new chance for a win - redemption and hope bundled together. Scottsdale’s heat and optional skates fill their weekend, leading up to the buzz of valentine's day. The small bag in Brendan’s suitcase is burning a hole in his mind, fluttering with excitement. He shows PK after their Sunday practice and his eyebrows raise in surprise. 

“Damn, Gally. That’s romantic.” He sounds impressed and Brendan blushes a little bit. “What do you think he got you?” 

“Oh,” Brendan hadn’t even thought about that. “I mean, the apartment?” 

“He bought that in August.” PK notes pointedly. 

“I guess we’ll have to wait and see then.” PK looks smug through the rest of lunch and Brendan restrains himself from chirping over how many texts he sees sent to Carey. 

Brendan tweets a picture of PK eating across the table, doing a ridiculous pose and feigning heart eyes. He captions it “My one tru love <3 #blessed @PKSubban1” and a slew of heart emojis. 

PK beams at him and types furiously. He fires back a reply of “@BGALLY17 think you attached the wrong picture, bud” follow by emojis of a thumbs up and the russian and american flags. Brendan swats him across the table. 

Brendan made dinner reservations somewhere in Scottsdale, upscale enough, but not too flashy. Alex wears a suit that makes Brendan want to cry and kiss him senseless. He also wears the mistletoe tie and Brendan narrows his eyes at him. Alex feigns innocence as Brendan calls a cab. 

“Nice tie,” 

“You too, did Pricey give you that?” Alex looks him up and down, eyes getting dark in the setting sun. 

“Did the horses make it obvious?” 

Alex leans into his space, nothing too obvious, but definitely intentional. “It’s cute. You look nice in pink.” Brendan sing songs, “sooo corny.” as they get in the cab and Alex shoves him. 

Dinner is fun and Alex is in the middle of a very heated one sided discussion about the benefits of Geography classes in high schools and Brendan laughs through it all. They bicker seamlessly and place bets on different fight match ups. 

“Hall could kick your boy’s ass easily, anyday, no doubt about it.” Brendan takes a bite of his food and makes animated hand motions with his free hand. 

“You could kick Yak’s ass, I could kick his ass, my _elderly grandmother_ could. That’s not saying much.” 

Brendan deliberates the efforts of sorting through the rest of Edmonton’s roster for a rebuttal but Alex hooks their feet together under the table and Brendan’s mind sort of blanks after that. 

“Sooooo,” Brendan draws out. He scrapes his fork over the restaurant’s plate a little obnoxiously. “Heard you might have a gift for me.” 

“Who told you that, sounds like a bad lie.” Alex produces a lump of wrapping paper from his coat and chucks it into Brendan’s lap. “Romantic.” 

“Shut up, Alex.” Brendan says when he tears off the orange wrapping paper. In his hands is an Oilers hat in all its obnoxious blue and orange glory. “Did you get the whole team to sign this?” 

“Yep! and some of the prospects. And the coach too, I think.” 

“I’m gonna kill you.” Brendan groans but he puts the hat on anyways. 

“Go for Nail first, it was mostly his doing.” The shit eating grin on Alex’s face doesn’t deter as Brendan continues to gape. “There’s more. Here,” Alex hands him a note card, from their Buffalo hotel room, Brendan thinks. “So I haven’t bought it yet, it’s for you to pick and then I’ll, you know.” Alex waves his hand as Brendan unfolds the paper. 

In familiar and messy scrawl, Brendan reads off the note : _Happy Valentine’s day!! Use this for 2 (two!!!) tickets to any Red Socks game this summer. pick a guest wisely !!!!!_

“It’s s-o-x, dumbass.” Brendan’s cheeks are warm and rosy when he looks across the table. “I love it, I have no idea who I’ll take though.” 

“Um,” Alex starts, his voice rough and nervous. “There’s. Some more stuff. On the paper.” Brendan unfolds the rest and reads carefully. Three addresses are written neatly on the bottom of the page. “Where-” 

“In case you want to visit during the offseason. It’s- that’s Miami, and Russia, and Sarnia. I didn’t know which one would be best so. It’s an open invitation, whenever you want. If you want.” 

“ _If,_ ” Brendan teases and reaches for Alex’s hand. “How come you always got to upstage me with gifts.” He produces a box from his coat pocket and Alex’s eyebrows raise. 

It’s a pendant, nothing flashy, just a simple chain attached to it. “ooooo,” Alex sighs in the same tone as when he opened the scrapbook. Alex’s fingers trace over the set of numbers branded to the pendant, eyes raised questioningly. “Coordinates?” 

“Great minds think alike i guess.” Brendan rushes out. “It’s our apartment. Then the Bell Centre below that.” Alex drops one of his hands to the table, chases Brendan’s out and squeezes, soft and important. “I thought that, you go away a lot. You travel all over in the summer and this way,” Brendan pauses, nervous and tongue tied. “I thought,” He begins again, finding even breathing before speaking. “Now you’ve always got a piece of home with you - our home.” 

Alex swallows and adjusts his tie. “I think we should get the check. Now.” Brendan’s clear anxiety must flash on his face because Alex shushes him. “We should get the check because i really, _really_ want to take you home.” Brendan likes that idea. 

Between the check and the cab Alex puts on the pendant, hanging its chain next to his other one. He runs his fingers over it on the elevator ride up, tracing the numbers incessantly. Brendan’s mind flashes with a burning _Want_. “Stop that.” 

“What?” Alex fakes innocence again and Brendan is a weak man. 

Somewhere between the elevator and getting into Alex’s hotel room, Brendan loses his shoes, socks, and tie. Alex is still fully dressed which is unacceptable. “Take this off,” He huffs, referring to nothing specifically. “Want a show?” Alex asks, only partially joking. 

“Want _you_. Now.” 

Alex fucks Brendan slowly, deft fingers tracing his jaw as the kiss. The pendant - the new one - hangs between them as Alex rolls his hips. Brendan marvels at it, turning it between his fingers and Alex screws his eyes shut as Brendan moves with him. “Who’s the corny one now.” 

Brendan could have this forever - Alex in his bed, loving and confident in his actions. He likes the way Alex treats him, like Brendan is something special, something worth holding onto. He likes the way they fit together, when Alex holds him down and utilizes the inches that separate them in height. He likes all of, likes most of all that it’s Alex. 

“Fuck, I love you.” Brendan gasps and arches his back to get a better angle. “ _Alex_ ,” he tries to communicate before his grasp on the english language teeters off. Alex isn’t much better, his voice coming off in pants and half formed sentences. 

Brendan drags them to his room after, to the clean bed and clean sheets. He leaves the curtains open, Phoenix's skyline lighting up their room in the afterglow. “I like this,” Brendan says, half asleep with his head on Alex’s chest. “Us, I mean. It’s nice. You’re nice.” 

“Duh,” Alex jokes and brings his arm around Brendan’s waist. “You’re pretty cute, anyone ever tell you that.” 

“Maybe once or twice.” Brendan settles against his side more, tugging the sheets over their bodies. 

\- Brendan posts a photo later, one of Alex sitting across from him at dinner, mistletoe tie fully on display. He’s distracted in the picture, looking at something outside the window next to them, the chain of his new pendant visible over the collar of his dress shirt. Brendan smiles looking at it. It’s easy to do this, to be in love with his best friend and be open with those feelings. It’s scary and wonderful and maybe Brendan’s favorite thing ever. He types something quickly, fingers moving efficiently over the screen before he posts it: _this doofus mixed up his holidays. He’s ok i guess._

PK comments the eyeball emoji and 2 hearts. Nate posts a string of poop emojis before commenting _who knew you could dress up_. Alex smiles at him when he sees it and wrinkles his nose. “Now people might think I like you.” 

“That’s the point.” Brendan smiles. 

“You’re so sappy, B.” Alex smiles through all of morning skate. Brendan does too.


End file.
